White 'Anmitsu' Day
by Masahiro 'Night' Seiran
Summary: Pre SUGAR-E 2013! Puisi no. 2/CANON/Ficlet/WHITE DAY! Gara-gara pada Valentine lalu Sakura membagikan cokelat pada semua lelaki di rumah sakit, hari ini, ia kebanjiran kado. Melihat banyak makanan manis itu, Sakura hanya tercengang/"Kenapa aku harus memerimanya?"/"Karena ada kado dari Uzumaki-sama!" seru tiga perawat bebarengan/Sekuel Fic Valentines Day/ONESHOT/Read n Review?


"_Katanya ada cokelat di bulan Februari,_

_Dan permen tak lagi diingat sebagai pemanis hati,_

_Tapi Maret tak jua lelah berdiri,_

_Karena baginya, gula-gula memang sungguh berarti._"_ – N. S. 2013  
_

* * *

**WHITE 'ANMITSU' DAY**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

_**No commercial advantage is gained. Just for fun!**_

**Story © Masahiro 'Night' Seiran**

**For: SUGAR-E! S For Sweet! **_**Canon, Fluff, Short**_**!**

* * *

"Haruno-_san_!"

Sakura yang terburu-buru berjalan dan baru saja masuk ke lobi rumah sakit Konoha menghentikan langkahnya. Dilihatnya seorang perawat melambaikan tangannya di depan meja resepsionis. Sakura memiringkan kepalanya. Bukan karena si perawat, tapi karena ada Uzumaki Naruto berdiri di samping perawat itu.

Berdiri, tersenyum kikuk, dengan tangan menggaruk pipinya.

Sakura mau tak mau menghampiri keduanya. Saat semakin dekat, Sakura mendapati di balik meja resepsionis juga ada dua perawat lain tengah duduk dan tersenyum menyapanya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Haruno-_san_ ingat sekarang tanggal berapa?"

Sakura mengerutkan alisnya. "14 Maret. Kenapa memangnya?"

"Ini, White Day, Sakura-_chaaan_!" seru Naruto tiba-tiba.

Sakura menoleh pelan, kembali memiringkan kepalanya. "Memangnya kenapa?"

Naruto melongo. "Kukira perempuan lebih paham perkara seperti ini."

Sakura tertawa. "Kenapa malah kau yang antusias?"

"Haruno-_san_ ingat sebulan lalu, saat Valentine?"

"Oh, hari itu. Kenapa?"

"Ini akibatnya karena kau membagikan banyak cokelat pada orang-orang terutama pasien laki-laki di rumah sakit ini," ujar Naruto, "padahal kukira hanya aku yang diberi cokelat." Naruto menggerutu pelan di akhir kalimatnya.

Sakura terlihat bingung, "Kau bilang apa barusan?"

"Tidak. Bukan apa-apa."

"Kenapa kalian memanggilku?" tanya Sakura pada para perawat di hadapannya.

Seorang perawat menyodorkan dua tas berisi berbagai macam 'kado' White Day.

"Ini pemberian banyak pasien laki-laki hari ini!" seru seorang perawat bersemangat.

Seorang perawat lain mengedipkan satu matanya pada Sakura, "Haruno-_san_ menerima banyak permen, biskuit, kembang gula, semua hal yang manis-manis untuk balasan Valentine lalu."

Mata Sakura melebar. "Astaga. Aku 'kan tidak meminta balasan."

"Sakura-_chaaan_, ini 'kan wajar," celetuk Naruto. "Kau harus menerima semua ini."

"Maksudmu, kau ingin aku memakan semua ini dan membiarkan aku terlihat seperti Chouji?" balas Sakura dengan memasang aura gelapnya.

"A-ah, bukan b-begitu!" Naruto kelabakan.

"Ya sudah." Sakura mengintip isi tas-tas di atas meja resepsionis. "Bagikan makanan-makanan ini di poli anak, ya. Mereka pasti lebih senang menerimanya."

"E-eh?!" seru semua perawat termasuk Naruto.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sakura lagi, bingung.

"Haruno-_san_ tidak mengambil jugakah?" tanya perawat berambut ikal di hadapannya.

"Sepertinya tidak perlu."

Wajah Naruto terlihat lemas. Bulan lalu Sakura memang memberinya cokelat. Ia tahu cokelat itu mungkin tak spesial. Mungkin Sakura membelikannya di toko—juga dengan cokelat-cokelat lain yang dibagikan olehnya untuk banyak orang. Meski Naruto cukup sangsi karena cokelat yang dimakannya terasa pahit dan aneh—tidak seperti kata pasien-pasien lain yang mengatakan bahwa cokelat yang mereka terima enak sekali.

Tapi intinya, hari ini Naruto ingin membalas pemberian Sakura. Mengajaknya makan ramen bukan sesuatu yang spesial. Oleh karena itu Naruto mati-matian membuat anmitsu—puding—lewat bantuan Ino saat pagi buta tadi.

Tapi ternyata, Sakura tidak mau menerima satu kado White Day pun. Benar-benar Maret yang tak manis.

Seorang perawat berambut gelap sebahu mencolek lengan Naruto sambil memberi isyarat yang tak Naruto pahami. Naruto hanya menaikkan dua bahunya kebingungan. Si perawat mendesah pelan.

"Haruno-_san_, kau harus mengambil salah satunya."

"Kenapa aku harus memerimanya?"

"Karena ada kado dari Uzumaki-_sama_!" seru tiga perawat itu bebarengan.

Sontak, wajah Naruto merah padam. Ia kehilangan kata-katanya.

Sakura menoleh pada Naruto perlahan, dan ia cepat-cepat memalingkan mukanya lagi.

"O-oh."

Diam sempat menyeruak beberapa detik. Sakura akhirnya mendekat ke meja dan membalik dua tas berisi hadiah White Day tersebut. Sontak, seluruh makanan manis itu berserakan di atas meja. Ketiga perawat di sana membelalakkan matanya.

"_Baka_…."

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya.

Sakura menoleh sedetik, menyembunyikan rona hangat yang mendadak menjalar di pipinya.

"Yang mana kado darimu?"

**E N D**

* * *

**A/n**: THIS IS EXAMPLE FOR SUGAR-EVENT!

_For more information, check on Facebook Group_: **Langit dan Bumi The NARUSAKU Indonesian Community**


End file.
